3, 2, 1, JUMP!
by Arinia
Summary: Oneshot: Dean decides to give Sam some fun and adventure other than hunting ghosts.


**A/N:** After watching Hollywood Babylon and hearing Dean talk about taking a vacation in Hollywood, this idea struck me because, well they still stumbled on some ghosties now didn't they? So I decided to give them a vacation myself! Don't ask me where I got the idea of bungee jumping, it just popped in my head. It takes place sometime after Hollywood Babylon.

Also, I have no idea if my bungee facts are even close to right so bear with me if they're completely out of the ballpark.

**Warnings:** Some language, and a dash of angst, just to make it a bit spicy. Oh and an icing of fluff.

**Disclaimer:** Damn do I ever wish I owned them! Sadly I don't.

**3, 2, 1 JUMP!**

As Sam walked in the door from picking up their latest gourmet meal of fast food, he saw Dean talking happily on his cell phone. Figuring it was some girl; Sam placed their meal on the bedside table and plopped down on his squeaky bed. He was startled to see Dean jump and quickly say "Yeah tomorrow, bye."

"What was that about?" Sam asked. Dean glared at him.

"Way to sneak up on a guy! Geez can't get any privacy around here can I?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Privacy from your latest excuse for a date you mean?" Dean muttered darkly under his breath as he grabbed their meal for that night.

1 1

_Sam was flying. He could see the birds, the clouds, and the bright blue sky. He was soaring, he was swooping, he was…_

Being hit with a pillow.

"Come on, up and atta 'em sunshine!" Sam groaned and covered his head with the blankets, only to have them whipped off him.

"Dean! What the hell?" Sam shielded his eyes against the sun to be greeted by an overly happy Dean.

"Come on Sammy you're wasting the day away!" Sam groaned again and slammed his face into his pillow.

"Dude what gives? Did you overdose on your happy pills this morning?" Geez Dean was really rubbing off on him. He made a mental note to tone down the sarcasm or Dean would really let him have it.

"Better shut it Sammy or I might slip your nice white underwear some pink food colouring again." Sam went bright red and sat up wearily. Dean punched him lightly and made his way to the door. "You better be dressed by the time I'm done picking us up coffee." Sam gave him his best glare but Dean just laughed and slammed the door.

1 1

"Dude where are we going?" Sam asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. And for what seemed like the thousandth time, Dean just ignored him and cranked up his precious Metallica. Sam slumped, defeated against his seat. Wherever they were going, it was forest country, which usually meant a healthy dose of nasty spirits. Sam felt an unfamiliar itch to go back to hunting. It kept him busy, busy from thinking of the yellow-eyed demon and his destiny…

"WE'RE HEEEEREE!" Dean announced blasting his horn loudly as they pulled into a gravel parking lot. Sam winced at the loud sound.

"Could you be anymore obnoxious Dean?" Dean turned and gave him his most annoying grin.

"Well I could try," he said in mock seriousness. Sam rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Dean really needed to act his own age.

"Where are we anyway?" Sam looked around to see a handful of people mingling around, laughing and dressed in summer clothes. He then realized with a shock that…

"Dean are you wearing shorts?" Dean looked down at himself and his black shorts.

"Yeah. And I see you're wearing jeans." Sam stared at him openly. Dean hadn't worn shorts since he was 10.

"Why don't you take a picture Sammy, it'll last longer," Dean said, tossing Sam the keys. "Don't worry I packed some shorts for you, they're in the trunk asshole." Sam was too bewildered to make a retort. This was too weird. Popping open the trunk Sam was met with another shock. Dean had packed him the ugliest, brightest, neon shorts Sam had ever seen. He held them up with disgust. They were bright orange with a neon yellow stripe running down the side. No way in hell was Sam putting these on.

"Do you like them?" A voice broke his thoughts. "I thought they matched your eyes." Sam curled his fist around the horrid fabric. It even _felt_ tacky.

"You're shitting me right? You don't actually expect me to wear these?" Dean looked at him with a straight face.

"I think you got the better end of the deal man. The chicks will see you coming a mile away."

"See me? They'll be blinded Dean!" Dean's lips curved in a smirk. "Uh huh man, I'll stick to my jeans." Dean grinned widely.

"Can't Sammy, it's against regulations." Sam looked at the shorts, then at Dean, then back to the shorts.

"Regulations for what? Man what the hell is going on?" Dean opened up the back door of the Impala and made a motion as if to suggest Sam to get in. Sam shook his head, backing away slowly.

"No way Dean, I am not putting these on." Dean took a step foreword.

"Come on Sammy, don't make me help you." Sam threw the shorts down backing up even more.

"Why don't you wear them if they're so great then?" Dean picked them up and twiddled them around his fingers.

"Nah black's more my colour."

"No shit it is…Dean!" Sam shouted for Dean had just grabbed his arm and roughly shoved him in the Impala.

"Last chance Sammy, either you put them on, or I'm putting them on for you."

"Screw you!" Dean sighed dramatically.

"Have it your way." Sam couldn't believe what happened next. Pinning him down with one arm, shorts in hand, Dean started to rip off his sneakers and toss them not-so discreetly on the ground. Sam could only watch helplessly as a small crowd gathered to watch; some pointing and laughing, some clearly disturbed. A few minutes later of struggling and lots of swearing, Dean revealed his masterpiece of a little brother to the world.

"Oh Sammy," he said clasping his hands, trying hard not to laugh, "You're beautiful." Sam blushed as catcalls and whistles were sent his way. He glared at Dean with all the strength he could muster.

"I hate you," he growled. Dean let out a laugh and slammed the door.

"Don't worry hotstuff; you'll have a smokin' hot chick's number by the end of the hour."

1 1

Sam truly, utterly hated Dean. After the shorts fiasco, Dean had tossed him a bright orange muscle shirt to match. Of course Sam refused to put it on, bad enough the lower half of him looked like it had raided a garage sale, the upper half needed to retain _some_ dignity. Dean of course, used force to get him in it (when did he get so damn strong?) and they had headed towards the forest. Sam didn't know what the hell Dean was doing but whatever it was, Sam was just about through playing along. It didn't help with the fact Dean had only brought enough bug spray for himself and Sam was now the walking buffet table for all the mosquitoes.

"Alright Dean, if I have to wear this…this…atrocity, then you better fill me in on what the hell we are doing here."

"No can do Sammy!" Sam grit his teeth loudly. Dean was sure trying hard to take home the Biggest Asshole award.

"That's it; I'm revoking your rights to call me Sammy." Dean laughed loudly, scaring the birds that were nearby.

"You can't revoke anything. Not in that outfit anyway." Sam had reached the end of his line. He drew back his fist and punched Dean in the side of the face.

"OY!" Dean turned to him, his happy manner disappearing. "What was that for jackass?" Sam shoved past him.

"My raincheck." Sam was so immersed in his anger; he didn't notice the deafening sound of running water. Dean did, and he grinned again. Sam was going to be blown away when he found out what Dean had put together. Dean stole a quick glance at his brother and had to bite his tongue hard to keep from laughing. He knew he was going to get the motherload when they got back to the motel but for now, Dean would enjoy his fantastic work. But, when Dean caught site of a bridge through the trees, he felt a stab of fear. What the hell was he thinking?

When Dean had read the advertisement for bungee jumping in the paper a couple days ago, he couldn't believe his luck. It was only a buck per person and Sam had always wanted to go bungee jumping, ever since he saw a T.V show called Extreme Sports when he was 15. Dean had flat-out told him that bungee jumping was for losers after getting sick of hearing Sam talk about going non-stop. Ever since then, bungee jumping was never brought up again, but Dean knew Sam would still love to go.

Only problem was, Dean was petrified of heights.

He knew it was irrational. Hell, it was even embarrassing, but Dean couldn't help it. He didn't know why either, the fear was just there and Dean hated himself for it. So when he called the number in the advertisement, he was only planning to sign Sam up; he was going to have the pleasure of watching his little brother take a well deserved break. Then when the man on the other line told him about all this safety junk, and how they were not responsible if the cord snapped and Sam took a swan dive, Dean paled. The thought of him watching up on a cliff, totally helpless, while Sam plummeted to a certain death, shook Dean to his very core. So without thinking twice, he signed himself up too. Now, as they neared the edge of the woods and bright sunlight hit them directly in the face, Dean was having second thoughts.

"Dean," Sam breathed. "Are we doing what I think we're doing?" Dean swallowed his fear and gave Sam a look.

"I don't know Sam, what does it look like we're doing?" Sam gazed around in wonderment.

"Are we bungee jumping?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"No Sam we're having a tea party." Damnit why wouldn't his legs stop shaking? Luckily Sam was too busy being amazed to notice Dean's little crisis.

"Hello guys and thanks for joining us today!" A man greeted the pair as the approached the bridge. "My name is Daryl and I'll be your instructor for today." Dean looked at Daryl and scoffed. This man was going to be in charge? He was doomed for sure. "Alright guys, follow me onto the bridge!" Dean watched as Sam happily followed Daryl, totally forgetting about Dean. Dean was just fine with that. Maybe if he was lucky, Daryl would forget about him too. No such luck.

"Come on!" Daryl called. Dean cursed the bastard under his breath. If he died, this guy was so going to be haunted the rest of his life.

For a few heavenly minutes, Daryl talked non-stop about bungee jumping and how "fun" and "exciting" it was. Dean rolled his eyes and tried not to stare down at the river below him. Sam kept asking him questions, which Daryl was only too happy to answer. His voice was really starting to grate on Dean's ears but as long as he kept yapping, Dean wouldn't have to do this.

"And do you have any questions?" Daryl asked him. Dean looked at him hard.

"Yeah, is this even safe?" Daryl must have gotten this question a lot for he smiled and clapped his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Perfectly safe," he assured him. "Of course, as with any sport, there is some risk, but I can assure you, from experience, you have nothing to worry about." Dean shrugged his hand off. He didn't trust this guy as far as he could throw him. Sam, however, was eating his shit up like a dog.

"I've read somewhere that bungee jumping is the safest extreme sport there is." Dean sighed heavily. Trust Sam to bring books into the matter.

"Oh yes, it is. You won't find a safer one out here. I actually just saw a 65 year old woman do this today and she said it was the best time of her life."

"Yeah and I'm sure she had a heart attack right after," Dean mumbled darkly. Sam stared at him and Daryl forced a laugh.

"No, no, she is perfectly healthy and well." Dean was seriously thinking about calling the whole thing off but one look at Sam's face and he knew he would have to go through it. He hadn't seen Sam this excited in awhile.

"Alright so I think we'll get you guys all ready! Who wants to go first?" Dean looked at Sam. Being the big brother and the whole organizer of this thing, he felt he should go first. But one look down into that river and he faltered.

"I'll go," Sam told Daryl. He gave Dean a reassuring look which Dean did not return.

"No Sam, I'm going first." Sam gave him a look that clearly said he knew Dean's dilemma. Dean tried to put on his best 'I don't give a shit' face but he failed.

"Dean," Sam said gently, "I'll go." Dean shook his head roughly and walked towards Daryl, his strong steps not matching his terrified mind.

"Dean." Sam looked at him in a way that made Dean want to scream. Damn his baby brother for being able to read him like a book!

"Sam," he growled. "It's fine."

"You know guys," said an overly loud voice. "You can go together." Dean and Sam looked at Daryl simultaneously.

"What do you mean?" Dean eyed him suspiciously.

"I mean we can strap you guys together and you can both do it." Dean still didn't get it but Sam did.

"That's a great idea! What do you think Dean?" Dean was still completely at sea but he nodded his head anyway. Might as well get this over with.

"Great!" Daryl said cheerfully. He motioned for the brothers to follow him over to the end of the bridge where others were being saddled up with equipment. Dean hated how they looked so happy, totally oblivious to the death traps they were being strapped to. He was shaken out of his dark musings when he was pushed together with Sam.

"Daryl," he said roughly, totally confused. "What the hell are you doing?" Sam and Daryl both gave him a puzzled look.

"You guys are jumping together, don't you remember?" Dean finally understood and he took a giant step back.

"Two of us one weak little cord? No fucking way man." Sam gave him another look.

"I assure you its perfectly safe. The cord is extremely strong and can hold massive amounts of weight,

"How much?"

"About 900 pounds."

"Not enough!" Sam gave Dean his best puppy dog eyes and Dean felt himself crumble. He could hold his ground on anyone else but when it came to Sam and those damn puppy dog eyes, he completely caved.

"Alright," he gave in. Sam gave Dean a huge smile. Daryl clapped his hands together.

"Excellent!" Dean and Sam were once again pushed together and weighed down with tons of equipment. They were led to the middle of the bridge with Daryl going over last minute instructions. Dean's face was mere inches away from Sam's and he could feel his hot breath on him.

"Dude could you not breathe on me?" Sam patted his arm and Dean pulled away. He knew Sam was just trying to calm him down but he was doing a pretty shitty job of it.

"Alright I think you guys are good to go! Whenever you're ready you can jump." Sam looked at Dean as if it ask him if he was ready. Dean shook his head, not bothering to hide the fear written all over his face.

"How about I count down and you guys can go?" When Dean didn't respond Sam nodded at Daryl. "Alright. 3…" Sam looked back at Dean and never broke eye contact.

"2…" Dean was starting to shake all over. What was he doing here?

"1…" In an instant, Dean's hands shot out and gripped Sam's arms tightly. Taken aback, Sam returned the gesture and gave a gentle squeeze.

"JUMP!" Sam nodded at Dean and Dean nodded back and the two jumped right off the bridge.

Words could not begin to explain how Dean felt. He was falling. The breath had been knocked out of him and all he could do was open his mouth in a silent scream. He was going to die; he was going to die…

Sam on the other hand was having the time of his life. He let out a whoop of happiness as he felt a freedom he never knew. All the problems in the world didn't matter a bit as the wind rushed by him at incredible speeds. Dean's grip on his arms was numbing but right now Sam didn't care. He gripped Dean's arms just as tightly as they neared the river and their heads scraped against the waters clear surface. Dean thought for sure it was over but he was wrong. The cord snapped up and Dean was flying through the air again, much to his horror. He clung onto his baby brother for dear life, not caring that he was being so dependant. Sam laughed and laughed and down they went again. This time they stayed down, their heads an inch in the water. Dean's voice finally found him and he let out a tiny whimper.

"S…Sam?" he asked in a very small voice. Sam looked at Dean with a huge grin on his face.

"How'd you like it?" he asked, the happiness shining through his voice. Hearing his brother sound so happy made Dean smile a bit.

"It…wasn't so bad." He loosened his grip on Sam but didn't want to let go until they were securely standing on their own two feet. His instincts told him if he let go, Sam might fall. He was silently thankful when Sam didn't let go of him either as they were pulled up. They said nothing, just grinned goofily at each other until they were on the bridge and the equipment was off.

"Now guys, as always, we have some pictures of you guys jumping. You can get them for a small fee." Daryl said holding up four pictures. Normally Dean wouldn't pay for such things but he was in an elated mood. He couldn't remember feeling so happy and alive. He grabbed his wallet from the side and fished out the needed money. He took the pictures and looked at them. They were actually good, clear, and you could see their faces. Dean grimaced a bit; did he really look that scared?

"Thanks so much Daryl! We had a lot of fun!" Sam shook Daryl's hand as did Dean. The two brothers walked away, a new spring in their step. Sam didn't even care that he was wearing the ugliest outfit on the face of the earth, or that he was once again the mosquitos' prime target as they walked through the woods. Dean was in too much of a good mood to bring Sam down by reminding him of those things. When they got in the Impala, Dean took a good look at the pictures and smiled. These were definitely going into his wallet.

"Let me see those." Dean passed them over to Sam and watched him laugh.

"Here which ones do you want?" Dean asked leaning over to look at them again. Sam took out the one where they were just about to jump.

"Why that one?" Dean asked in disgust. He looked awful in that one.

"Your face is priceless!" Dean frowned. He took the one where they had just finished jumping and were waiting to be pulled up. He smiled discreetly. He'd never tell Sam, but he liked seeing him smile like that. It made him happy.

"Alright then we each get ones when we're in the air," Sam decided. Dean flipped open his wallet and stuck them inside with all his other treasured pictures. Maybe when Sam was being Mr. Moody he'd take them out again and show him and get that smile he loved to see so much.

"Thanks Dean." Dean looked over at him and started the car with a roar. "I honestly thought you would have forgotten."

"Please," Dean scoffed. "You wouldn't shut up about it for weeks how could I forget? Fucking wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me how awesome bungee jumping was…I started to dream about bungee jumping!" Sam laughed loudly and popped in some AC/DC. Normally he would never do such a thing but today was an exception. It was days like these he was thankful to have Dean as his big brother.


End file.
